


sending all my love to you

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Alfonse wished he could be more honest in his letters. He wanted to tell Zacharias that he loved him, that he had loved him for years. However, Alfonse thought that was something best said in person instead, so he just tried to keep his heart from leaking onto the page with every word he wrote, drafting a single letter over and over again until he was satisfied.





	sending all my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [brufonse week](https://brufonseweek.tumblr.com/post/187476678084), again. prompt of the day is "distance" which ended up working out in more than one way
> 
> i was a little inspired by rigil kentauris's fics for this so like. hope u don't hate this, rigil!
> 
> and thanks geo, again, for looking this over w/ me. what a wonderful friend

Alfonse stared down at the blank piece of paper on his desk, as if looking at it long enough would reveal the words that he wanted to say had been hidden on it all along.

It was a good thing that Zacharias was sending letters to the Order now, but Alfonse never knew what to send back to him. There was so much he could write about.

_ Dear Zacharias, _

<strike> _ I miss you. _ </strike>

No, that was too much, Alfonse thought as he crossed it out. While it was true, he did miss his friend terribly, he found it hard to say that outright.

_ Thank you for all the help you continue to provide us. _

That was better. An equally true statement, but one far less revealing.

Not that Alfonse had any misconceptions that Zacharias didn’t already know Alfonse missed him. No, Zacharias had to have known, much like Alfonse knew that Zacharias missed him in return.

_ Ever since we were younger, you’ve supported _ <strike> _ me _ </strike> _ the Order of Heroes. You are invaluable to _ <strike> _ me _ </strike> _ us and for that, I am grateful. _

Alfonse wished he could be more honest in his letters. He wanted to tell Zacharias that he loved him, that he had loved him for years. However, Alfonse thought that was something best said in person instead, so he just tried to keep his heart from leaking onto the page with every word he wrote, drafting a single letter over and over again until he was satisfied.

After a pause, he picked up his quill again, writing paragraphs upon paragraphs about how the Order was doing, how he himself was doing, how his training was going… Inconsequential things, mostly. That was the easy part, where Alfonse didn’t need to concern himself with how much he was admitting to.

The ending, however… Once more, finding the right words was difficult for him.

_ I await the day you can return to us. When you come back, there’s so much I have to say to you. _

He stared at what he’d just written, reading it over. That should be acceptable, right?

He made a humming noise in the back of his throat as he thought about it, eventually deciding it was fine.

<strike> _ Yours truly, _ </strike>  
_<strike> Your friend,</strike> _   
_ Sincerely, _ _   
_Alfonse

He never knew how to end it. “Yours truly” felt like too much. “Your friend” felt like too little.

In the end, “Sincerely” more often than not won out over anything else, yet Alfonse still contemplated other options every time.

Sometimes, he thought he might be overthinking these things. Would Zacharias know, if he signed off with “Yours truly”? Maybe not. Still, he couldn’t just let himself say things like that so casually.

He sighed, pulling out a new piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk. Then, he dipped his quill in the ink, and prepared to write his letter again.

**Author's Note:**

> title from green day's "last night on earth" which is a REALLY GOOD SONG i love it so much
> 
> and as always, if u wanna find me, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
